Half-Life 2 filtrado
thumb|296px|Menu de Inicio en el 2003 :"Hay mucho valor en el refinamiento. Hay una agresiva declaración de este principio, que no es del todo cierto, pero que sigue siendo interesante: No importa lo que nosotros recortemos, mientras que lo recortemos y nos de el tiempo para enfocarnos en otras cosas porque cualquiera de las opciones serían malas, a menos de que esten terminadas, y cualquiera de ellas serían buenas si estuvieran terminadas"''' :―Gabe Newell '''Half-Life 2 filtrado (también conocido como Half-Life 2 Alpha o Half-Life 2 Beta), es un nombre genérico que se refierthumb|El rascacielos.e a Half-Life 2 durante su etapa de desarollo, desde 1999 hasta su lanzamiento en el 2004. Trama Original El libro Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar y los numerosos archivos que se filtraron revelan que muchos de los ajustes originales y escenas se recortaron o eliminaron del juego final. Half-Life 2 fue originalmente destinado a ser un juego mucho más oscuro con una obra de arte mucho más dura, en donde la Alianza drenaría el mar, para conseguir minerales y cambiando la atmosfera terrestre por gases novicios y turbios. Half-Life 2 fue también originalmente destinado a ser mucho más diverso en ajustes, y el recorrido iba a ser mucho más largo (en la medida en que el juego estaba casi exagerado, poco tiempo después se empezó a gastar tiempo en el desarrollo de personajes existentes, una de las razones clave para que se eliminara contenido). Varios niveles de la Ciudad 17 al inicio del juego y capítulos completos de la segunda mitad del juego se eliminaron por completo y algunos se reintrodujeron los en posteriores episodios de Half''-Life 2''.' Partes del libro Half-Life: Raising the bar y los archivos filtrados detallan como Gordon lucharía junto a personajes como Odell en el Borealis, así como luchar junto con el Capitán Vance y las fuerzas de Vance, los reclutas, en la Air Exchange, el control del clima y los teja[[Archivo:Ciudadela_en_la_Beta.jpg|thumb|Posible versión temprana de la Ciudadela]]dos de la Ciudad 17. Originalmente, Eli y Alyx Vance no tenía ninguna relación, el laboratorio de Eli fue localizado en una cueva en un depósito de chatarra y fue mucho más "áspero" que el laboratorio mostrado en la versión final, con una central hidroeléctrica (la zona del depósito de chatarra donde el tutorial del Arma de Gravedad toma lugar, siendo un área auxiliar a diferencia de la mayor parte del laboratorio, es una reminiscencia del concepto original). La Ciudadela también se ve muy diferente, era más redonda que la voluminosa Ciudadela de la versión final. Estilo frame|left|Arte conceptual de la verdadera Ciudad 17.Mientras que el juego jugable que se filtró en el año 2003 era bastante similar al producto actual y ya recortado en gran medida, este primer período de desarrollo del juego muestra un estilo muy diferente. En este punto, Ciudad 17 es una ciudad americana de la Costa Este basado en Washington, DC,[1] con muchos rascacielos, y tuvo un muy básico, diseño de bloques en FPS (juegos de primera persona)[2]. Fue más fiel al concepto de arte visto en''Raising the Bar: oscuro, gótico, siniestro, de lluvia, niebla, arenosa, con un montón de ladrillos, metal y vidrio, llevarse bien con el concepto de recorte de los Combine de reemplazar el aire con gases tóxicos y el drenaje de los océanos. Por lo tanto, una mucho más distópica, el universo orwelliano (a pesar de que el producto final sigue siendo muy orwelliano), incluso con toques de estilo steampunk ciberpunk. Los Combine usaban y reciclaban bastante los materiales de los humanos existentes y edificios, en lugar de agregar su propia tecnología para ellos. Por eso, por ejemplo, la primera Ciudadela tenía sus paredes cubiertas de azulejos. Durante el transcurso dirigido al filtrado de 2003, el equipo añadió más períodos, como los 30, los 40 y los 70, para finalmente llegar a un estilo más oriental post-comunista que vemos en la versión final del juego, con edificios más antiguos y pequeños, y un universo brillante en lugar de uno oscuro, que está más en la vena del Half-Life original. Los niveles de Ravenholm son una reminiscencia del estilo original, aunque los rascacielos americanos del estilo Costa Este fueron removidos. Observe que no todos los conceptos estaban no presentes en el proceso de desarrollo al mismo tiempo, ya que el juego todavía era un muy áspero y en un estado trabajo-en-progreso. Filtracion del Código frame|Dentro de la AirExHalf-Life 2 no era más que un rumor hasta que se presentó en el E3 en mayo de 2003, esto causó altos niveles de expectación, donde ganó varios premios por mejor espectáculo. Tenía una fecha de lanzamiento para septiembre de 2003, pero se postergó. Este empuje hacia atras de la fecha de estreno de Half-Life 2 se produjo ya que la red interna de Valve fue hackeada a través de una conexión de sesión nula para Tangis del que fue anfitrión en la red de Valve y una subida posterior del shell ASP, resultando en la filtración de código fuente del juego en Internet a principios de septiembre de 2003. El 2 de octubre de 2003, Gabe Newell, el CEO de Valve, explico públicamente en los foros HalfLife2.net los acontecimientos que Valve experimentó cuando se filtró el código del juego, y pidió a los usuarios localizar a los autores si es posible: :"¿Alguna vez haz tenido una de esas semanas? Esto no sólo ha sido el mejor par de días para mí o para Valve. :Sí, el código fuente que se ha publicado, es el código fuente de HL-2. :Esto es lo que sabemos: :1) Empezando alrededor del 9 / 11 de este año, alguien que no era yo accedio a mi cuenta de correo electrónico. Esto ha sido determinado por mirar el tráfico en nuestro servidor de correo electrónico en comparación con mi agenda de viajes. :2) Poco después, mi máquina empezó a actuar raro (clic derecho en archivos ejecutables, se detiene el explorador). No he podido encontrar un virus o un troyano en mi ordenador, reformateado mi disco duro y reinstalando. :3) En la siguiente semana, parece que ha habido actividad sospechosa en mi cuenta de correo web. :4) Alrededor de 9 / 19 alguien hizo una copia de la fuente árbol de HL-2. :5) En algún momento, grabadores de pulsaciones de teclas han sido instalado en varias máquinas de Valve. Nuestra especulación es que estas se realizaron a través de un desbordamiento de búfer en el panel de vista previa de Outlook. Esta grabadora es aparentemente una versión personalizada de RemoteAnywhere creado para infectar Valve (por lo menos no se ha visto en otro sitio, y no es detectado por el virus normal de herramientas de análisis). :6) Periódicamente durante el último año hemos sido objeto de una variedad de ataques de denegación de servicio dirigido a nuestros servidores web y en Steam. No sabemos si estas están relacionadas o independientes. Bueno, esto apesta. :Lo que yo aprecio es la asistencia de la comunidad en el seguimiento de esto. Tengo una dirección de correo electrónico especial para las personas que envíen información a, helpvalve@valvesoftware.com. Si usted tiene información acerca de los ataques de denegación de servicio o la infiltración de nuestra red, por favor, envíe los detalles. Hay algunos lugares bastante obvios para comenzar con los mensajes y registros de IRC, por lo que si podría dar una señal en la dirección correcta, sería grandioso. :Nosotros en Valve siempre hemos pensado en nosotros mismos como parte de una comunidad, y no puedo imaginar un mejor grupo de personas que nos ayuden a cuidar de estos problemas que esta comunidad." :-Gabe. En junio de 2004, Valve anunció en un comunicado de prensa que el FBI había arrestado a varias personas sospechosas de estar implicadas en el filtrado del código fuente. Valve afirma que el juego había sido filtrado por un hacker alemán llamado Axel Gembe, alias "Ago", nacido en 1982. Gembe luego contactó a Newell a través del correo electrónico (que también proporciona un documento inédito de programaciónes de los actos E3). Gembe fue llevado a creer que Valve quería darle trabajo como auditor de seguridad en el local. Él se iba a ofrecer un vuelo con destino a los EE.UU. y había de ser arrestado a su llegada por el FBI. Cuando el gobierno alemán se dio cuenta del plan, Gembe fue arrestado en Alemania en vez, y llevado a juicio por la filtración, así como otros delitos informáticos en noviembre de 2006, tales como la creación de Agobot, un troyano eficaz para robar datos de usuarios. En el juicio en noviembre de 2006 en Alemania, Gembe fue sentenciado a libertad condicional de dos años. Al imponer la sentencia, el juez tuvo en cuenta factores tales como la infancia difícil de Gembe y el hecho de que estaba tomando medidas para mejorar su situación. Aunque Valve nunca ha hecho ninguna declaración oficial acerca de cómo los archivos filtrados deben ser considerados y utilizados por la comunidad, no se han tomado medidas contra los sitios web o las personas que usan y alojan contenido filtrado-relacionado, y Valve sancionado sitios web tales como el equipo de Garry's Mod que alojaba mucho material filtrado relacionado y a discutir, no está prohibido en los foros del sitio web Facepunch (que estaba prohibido en el pasado). El consenso general sería entonces que Valve no se preocupa más por el uso de estos archivos filtrados y su uso y distribución no está prohibido, pero no bendita, siempre y cuando se utilizan de forma gratuita; cuando se le preguntó a Valve por correo electrónico el 20 de julio de 2009 sobre el estado de el mod basado en la Beta "Missing Information" la respuesta fue que "el mod no es ilegal descargarlo y jugar el tiempo que es sólo un mod". Archivos Filtrados Betas Filtradas thumb|Bullsquids en la BetaLos archivos filtrados en 2003 consistían en una beta jugable disponible en dos versiones, la beta llamada "anon" y la beta "Rusa", que sonligeramente diferentes. Una de las pocas diferencias notables entre las dos es la presencia de armas tempranas, como el Inmolador, la Arma de Guardia de la Vigilancia, etc. Estas armas sólo aparecen en la beta "Rusa". La beta "Rusa" también cuenta con una instalación adecuada, mientras que la "anón" no es más que un archivo zip. La beta "anon" contiene en su raíz un archivo .txt modificado por última vez en octubre de 2003, con estas palabras: :"Solo crea un servidor para jugar.thumb|Helicoptero en la consola, usa "noclip" cuando se atasque. Realmente lleno de errores, seguro que Valve no lo lanzara antes de un tiempo. Diviertete !!!" Al estar en etapa de pre-desarrollo, evidentemente, el juego está muy incompleto, es bastante inestable, y algunos mapas no cargan. En este momento, los capítulos como el Air Exchange, el Borealis, o el Rascacielos que fueron recortados, y Ciudad 17 ya tenía su central / este estilo de Europa, haciendo de este juego muy similar al producto final y que representa lo que Half-Life 2 parecía en el año 2003. Por lo tanto, los recortes no se realizaron debido a que el juego se filtro, sino por otras razones, y mucho antes en el proceso de desarrollo. Características Dentro del Juego *Hay un soporte multijugador extremadamente básico. Puede soportar muy pocos jugadores. Interesantemente, una de las opciones en la pestaña "Crear servidor" se llama "CPU Jugadores". *El motor, por supuesto, está menos optimizado que el utilizado en la versión final. *El juego utiliza un sistema único de munición que no se ve en la versión final. La munición se divide en tres tipos: pequeñas, medianas y pesadas. La SMG2 utiliza munición pequeña, la Pistola, SMG1, AR1 y OICW usan medianas y la HMG usa pesadas. Diferencias con los NPC *Los Soldados de la Vigilancia utilizan la SMG1, la escopeta, y la OICW. *La Gunship libremente utiliza el láser en su estómago, pero es muy difícil que le llege al jugador. *La Gunship y el Strider son invulnerables. *La Dropship utiliza un bote de basura como un marcador de posición para su titular de carga. *Los ciudadanos tienen un traje diferente. *Los Stalkers son mucho más agresivos y pueden causar mucho más daño que los que se encuentran en el Episode One, pueden huir corriendo para evitar ataques, y continuarán persiguiendo al jugador. Paquete de Mapas WC Otros archivos consistieron en un grupo de varios archivos zip llamados "mappack WC" (WC significa Worldcraft, el antiguo nombre de Hammer, el editor de niveles), que contiene alrededor de 1300 mapas incompletos VMF (en ingles "Valve Map File") de capítulos tempranos ya recortados en el juego jugable antes mencionados (la mayoría de ellos se repiten y son idénticos), mapas demo/prototipo y los mapas de la versión jugable, repartidas en alrededor de 60 carpetas llamadas por los desarrolladores que trabajaron en ellos, y haciendo alrededor de 3 gigabytes. Estos mapas se pueden abrir en Hammer y se puede ejecutar en cualquier juego Half-Life después de arreglar las texturas (varias texturas pueden faltar, especialmente las variaciones de metal originales Combine) y compilándolos a mapas BSP (utilizando la opción "Create a Mod" en el SDK y poner las texturas de la beta jugable en su carpeta harán la mayor parte de los trabajos preliminares, como la mayoría de las texturas se perderá si el mapa compilado se juega en un juego lanzado). Los mapas tienen todavía la fecha de la última modificación, que puede dar pistas sobre el desarrollo del juego. La mayoría de los mapas son muy antiguos y por última vez se editó/creó en 2001 o 2002. Los archivos filtrados en Internet son obviamente sólo partes de los archivos originales utilizados en el desarrollo de Half-Life 2, ya que muchos más mapas, modelos, sonidos, textos y texturas existen, así como más de 50.000 fotos de referencia tomados en EE.UU. y Europa utilizado para la inspiración del diseño.[1] Estos archivos se pueden encontrar fácilmente en Internet, pero tenga en cuenta que es algo ilegal para redistribuir, aunque los usuarios no se pueden culpar por querer ver un poco de material detrás-de-escena. Sin embargo, la situación de ilegalidad es hoy muy borrosa ya que el juego está disponible. Características Eliminadas Armas Durante el desarollo de Half-Life 2, su impresionante arsenal de armamento ha variado considerablemente, y que contenía varias armas diferentes que cuando el juego se hizo público, armas que fueron recortados después antes del lanzamiento final. Se ha sugerido que la mayor parte de las armas se redujeron debido al hecho de que eran demasiado similares entre sí, como el AK-47 cumplió una función muy similar a la AR2, y el OICW lo misma que la SMG1, y que no sería muy creíble sostener más de 25 armas, a pesar de que un sistema de armas limitada se llevó a cabo en algún momento, teniendo el jugador que tirar un arma antes de levantar una nueva. La mayoría, si no todas estas armas son utilizables en la beta jugable y el Mod Missing Information, aunque a veces con algunos cambios. Vehículos *Camión del AirEx (estático) *Excavadora *Jet Ski Fuego Amigo Half-Life 2 inicialmente contenía fuego amigo, al igual que Half-Life. Valve encontró que esto es molesto para jugadores de prueba, ya que a menudo accidentalmente matan a sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que se cambió para que las armas no hagan daño a los aliados. Enemigos Eliminados Muchos enemigos fueron recortados. Los más destacados son: *Combine Assasin. Una mujer soldado, ella es la sucesora de la Asesina de negro de Half-Life. Está incluida en Half-Life 2: Survivor. Algunos de sus IA (Inteligencia artificial) fueron recicladas para el Fast Zombie, su diseño del casco fue para el Combine Elite Overwatch. *Alien Assasin. Una criatura humanoide vestido de negro que se comportaría como un estereotipo de ninja. Algunos de sus IA fueron recicladas para el Fast Zombie. *Bullsquid. Se comporta exactamente igual al del Half-Life original, pero con una piel rojiza. Uno de los mapas filtrados establecido en los canales de Ciudad 17, tiene una sección diseñada en torno para que los Bullsquids nadaran, pero no entran al agua. *Houndeye. Se comportaría de manera similar al del Half-Life original, pero había que hacer mayor hincapié en que los Houndeyes se comportaban como una manada de lobos. Su modelo filtrado está corrupto, pero sus texturas son todavía visibles. *Cremator. Mantenía limpiaba las calles de los cuerpos después de una escaramuza con una pistola de ácido masivo llamada Immolator, que se duplicaría como arma ofensiva, cuando el Cremator se convertiría en un enemigo. No tiene la IA en el filtrado. *Hydra. Una criatura extensa, con tentaculos de color azul y con una aguja larga al final. Aunque impresionante de ver, la Hydra era mucho menos interesante cuando tenías que enfrentarla. *El Combine Guard. Es un soldado gigante transhumano que esgrime un arma llamada Combine Guard Gun. El arma es esencialmente una versión portátil del láser de los Strider. El Combine Guardian sólo aparece en mapa "e3_terminal", pero puede ser generado en cualquier lugar. Es invulnerable. Uso Posterior del Material Eliminado Muchos de los conceptos recortados jamás serán reutilizados. Hay algunas excepciones, sin embargo, algunos elementos finalmente se hicieron oficiales (canon). Half-Life 2 *El Alien Assassin fue reciclado en el Fast Zombie. Lost Coast Lost Coast está basado en un capítulo recortado de Half-Life 2 y finalmente lanzado como un demo tecnologico HDR. Sin embargo nada del material puede encontrarse en los archivo filtrados. Episode One *El núcelo de la ciudadela iba a aparecer en Half-Life 2, desde que un mapa prototipo existe en el WC mappack. Episode Two *La cueva de las hormiga león. *El Combine guard fue reciclado en el Hunter. Mods Desde que se lanzó el juego en 2004, se han hecho muchos intentos para restaurar la historia original haciendo mods basado en los archivos filtrados. Algunos mods nunca fueron más allá de los niveles desarrollados y con algunos arreglos, aún están en desarrollo. Además, algunos jugadores arreglaron varios mapas sin incluirlos en un juego completo. Estos se pueden encontrar en la red. Uno de los mods mas famosos basados en la Beta, y actualmente el único en ser relanzado, sin embargo en una fase incompleta, es Missing Information. Aunque originalmente considerados "contenido ilegal' por Valve. El mod fue considerado legal si se lo distribuía gratis como mod, y no usar el código fuente original. La versión actual del mod incluye la E3 2003 y el capitulo del Borealis, aunque bastante incompleto, y otro lanzamiento se espera pronto. Otros mods no lanzados incluidos Half-Life 2 (GabeN), Half-Life 2: BetaSource, o Project-9 E3 Varios demos de niveles trabajo-en-progreso fueron mostrados en E3 2003. Lista de demostraciones *Un tráiler (mostrando escenas muy tempranas) *"G-Man" (animaciones faciales) *"Docks" (escena mostrando docks temprano cerca de Ravenholm) *"Laboratorio de Kleiner" (mostrando una secuencia muy temprana del Laboratorio de Kleiner) *"Túneles" (mostrando áreas de alcantarilla parcialmente recicladas para los capítulos finales de Half-Life 2) *"Bugbait" (mostrando un día en Nova Prospekt) *"Barricada" (mostrando una batalla callejera contra los Metrocops, con Barney y los Rebeldes) *"Coastline" (mostrando una secuencia temprana de Dock 137) *"Psyche" (una secuencia de sueño mostrando al G-Man y otras imágenes. Este video causo controversia, ya que una de las imagenes utilizadas en este video, muestra un reporte medico sobre Gordon Freeman en el cual se presentan sintomas de Catatonia lo cual apoya la teoria de que Gordon esta en estado catatonico y todo no es mas que un sueño.) *"Striders" (mostrando una batalla de los Rebeldes con los Striders) Demostraciones E3 recortadas del juego final Muchas demostraciones E3 2003 nunca se recortaron. Los mapas pendientes más populares entre los usuarios, que se encuentran en el filtrados de 2003, son los siguientes: *Terminal, cuyos restos aún se pueden encontrar hoy en la box art de Half-Life 2. También fue utilizado en el teaser tráiler de Half-Life 2. La columna montada por una estatua de caballo sin embargo hizo el recorte final en el mapa anterior primer viaje de Gordon a la Ciudadela. *Industrial, que contó con un concepto muy temprano, las Fábricas Combine, mostrando niños. *Depot, un mapa que muestra las partes de la zona que rodea el Wasteland Depot y un faro. El depósito se mantiene para el nivel de Nova Prospekt, mientras que el faro aparece en la base rebelde Lighthouse Point. Algunos otros mapas, que están incompletos, son los siguientes: *Strider, que en realidad era casi completa, con la excepción de falta guiones que hizo imposible jugarlo. Algunas partes que se reciclaron más tarde para usarse en la demostración de la Hydra. Una de las primeras imágenes oficiales de Half-Life 2 muestra el mapa trabajado. Es una de las únicas fotos que muestra a un grupo de ciudadanos con máscaras de gas, cuando el Air Exchange estaba todavía en la historia. También se utilizó en el tráiler. Su diseño se basó el primer demo de Half-Life 2, Get your free TVs!. *Sniper, que comenzó como un jugador corriendo atraves de una calle en ruinas para matar un francotirador. Este es también el primer mapa filtrado con un francotirador. La previa de la E3 de Gordon visitando el Laboratorio de Kleiner después de la primera reunión Alyx contiene diálogo diferente entre Alyx y Kleiner que en la versión en línea visible: muestra un diseño ligeramente diferente para Alyx y termina con el laboratorio siendo atacado por Striders, un evento que no se produce en el juego final. 140px-Console_background1.png|Fondo sin opciones. 140px-HL2_background_Dark_Messiah.png|Otro fondo de menú, dejado en los archivos de textura de Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (un juego de terceros que usa el motor Source). 140px-HL2_Gordon_background.png|Fondo de menú más reciente, mostrando a Gordon Freeman 140px-Jugable_menu_del_hl2-beta.png|El menú de Half-Life 2 en 2003. 140px-Playable_beta_loading.png|Pantalla de carga de la misma época. (1998) 140px-Splash.png|Idem. 140px-Splash8bit.png|Fondo inicial del menú de Half-Life 2, data de 1998, cuando Half-Life 2 todavía estaba en GoldSrc. Nótese que detrás en el horizonte, se ve un rascacielos americano. Estación de Tren de la Beta.jpg|Tren Visto en la Estación de Trenes Beta Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Half-Life 2 Categoría:Beta Categoría:Filtrado Categoría:Gabe Newell